Vengeance brûlante
by Le Staff
Summary: En rentrant de la Japan Expo 2018, Mathieu découvre quelque chose qui va bouleverser le restant de sa vie... Et cela concerne directement son fiancé et son meilleur ami qui est aussi son ex-amant... Death fic !
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Nous voici avec une petite fic qui durera quelques chapitres, mais petit les chapitres... Environs 1000 mots.

Sur ce... Bonne lecture de ce chap 1 !

* * *

Mathieu rentra paisiblement chez eux. Oui, eux. Lui, et Bob.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils étaient même fiancés et le mariage était prévu le 21 mars prochain, jour du printemps, du renouveau, mais surtout, de leur rencontre.

Ils avaient choisit cette date d'un commun accord, naturellement.

Mathieu s'était dépêché pour rentrer, son amant de pyrobarbare lui manquant trop, après quelques heures seulement de séparation.

Il n'avait que deux envies l'embrasser et se fondre contre lui.

En faisant entrer le clé dans la serrure, il se demanda dans quelle pièce l'amour de sa vie se trouverait.

Surement dans le salon, en face de son ordinateur, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la sonorité unique de la clef tournant dans la serrure.

En entrant, il poserait lascivement ses clefs sur la commode en fermant la porte d'une légère poussée avant de passer dans le salon et d'enlaçait Bob par derrière avant d'enfin l'embrassait tendrement.

C'était devenue l'une de ses habitudes routinières qui pourtant, ne lassait jamais. Au contraire, l'on demandait toujours plus de cette habitude, qui laissait un sentiment de bonheur au plus profond de notre cœur.

Quand enfin il entra, posa ses clés et ferma la porte d'une légère poussée, il s'étonna du lourd silence et de l'obscurité de la demeure.

Pas de lumière provenant du salon, ni de chatouillant bruit de touches se faisant marteler.

Non.

L'appartement était sombre et plongé dans le calme le plus total.

Un constat s'annonça à lui en entrant dans le salon. Son âme-sœur n'y était pas.

Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lent vers leur chambre, il devait encore dormir. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, préférant l'option de se glissait doucement dans la couverture avant de se caler contre son amant.

Une légère odeur de rose en plus d'une autre odeur, gâchant la si bonne odeur des fleurs de l'amour, lui parvint en se rapprochant de la pièce.

Elle était allumée. La chambre était allumée.

Il ne dormait pas ? Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas dans le salon en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur ?

Mathieu entrebâilla légèrement la porte avant de l'ouvrir complètement, courant vers son fiancé, criant son nom.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint autre que le pesant silence.

Comment aurait-il pu répondre, une balle dans la tête et la poitrine ouverte, son cœur dans les mains ?

Il pleura et le serra dans ses bras frêles en tremblant, le berçant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant paisiblement endormi, répétant inlassablement son prénom, comme si cela allait le réveiller de ce sommeil infini.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Mathieu ne lâche l'homme sans qui il ne pouvait plus vivre, et qui le laissait aujourd'hui sans même un au revoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, il voulait qu'il se réveil.

Il avait besoin de lui.

Sans lui il n'était qu'un coquille vide, il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il lui dit doucement, au creux de l'oreille, dans un tendre murmure, un dernier « Je t'aime ».

Puis il se leva et appela la police.

Quand une brigade arriva, ils lui posèrent des tas de questions qui pour lui n'avait absolument aucun sens, et qui répondait, le ton triste et le regard vide.

A ce moment là, il n'avait que deux envies.

Ses envies allaient toujours par deux après tout. Comme eux. Ils étaient deux, mais il se retrouvait désormais seul, triste et perdu.

Il sortit juste avant que la police ne se décide de lui prendre son amour à jamais.

S'élançant dans la rue, courant en pleurant, comme si à ce moment là, sa vie en dépendait.

Il avait mal.

Il souffrait.

Horriblement.

Courir l'empêchait de penser à l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt.

Il fini par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de course.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

La douleur physique était fortement présente et le jeune homme aurait voulu à cet instant ne point pouvoir dire de quelle douleur il souffrait le plus, cependant, la douleur morale qu'il ressentait était encore bien plus forte, intenable.

Il cria alors à pleins poumons en pleurant rageusement avant de vainement tenté de se calmer et d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil un bar, où il entra afin de boire.

Boire jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, jusqu'à en oublier sa propre existence.

Pourtant, malgré le nombre de verre important qu'ils avaient déjà bu, lui, il était encore et toujours là.

Son sourire... Il n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête.

Son sourire réchauffant ne quittait pas son esprit.

Il voulait mourir. Mourir pour le retrouver, pour l'aimer de nouveau, et pour que cela dure éternellement.

Pourtant, il ne le ferrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas pour le moment.

Non par conviction religieuse, non, rien de tout ça...

Mais par vengeance.

Il le vengerait.

Une lueur de pure folie illumina son regard et il trinqua à sa merveilleuse idée avec une personne imaginaire, et bu son verre d'un trait avant de tomber sans vie sur la table. Le choc fit redémarrer son cœur, mais Mathieu resta paisiblement endormi contre le bois vieillit par l'alcool de la table.

Un léger sourire régnait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il bavait légèrement.

Cette odeur de rose présente dans l'appartement... Et surtout, ces deux roses, l'une d'une blancheur écarlate et l'autre d'un bleu pure.

La bleu, posée dans les cheveux de celui qui aurait du devenir son mari, et la blanche... Transperçant le cœur délicatement posé dans ses mains...

Il savait.

Il savait qui avait voulu les séparer pour toujours, lui et Bob.

Oh oui... Il le savait... et il se vengerait.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Vous avez des idées de qui est le tueur ?

Et... Best couple ever x'D Mathieu/Bob


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Le chap 2 ^^

Je le poste vite fait parce que je fais ma valise... Et ouais... Je suis interne cette année... Donc le rythme de parution sera plus long, jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon pc portable.

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

Lâchez une review !

Votre dévouée,

Alnia Ryu qui vous mange.

* * *

Quand Mathieu se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'une affreuse migraine lui rendit une douce visite.

Il demanda au serveur un doliprane (1000 bien sur) et partit, se rendant dans un hôtel, ne voulant pas revenir dans cet appartement où il avait vécu tant de chose avec lui.

Rien que de repenser à tous ces moments heureux, il sentit des larmes pointer aux coins de ses yeux et sa haine prendre davantage en puissance, l'envahissant totalement.

Il lui fallait un plan pour se venger. Un bon plan, précis et réaliste.

Mais surtout, il voulait mettre un point principal sur la souffrance qu'il lui ferait subir.

Une douleur au moins égale à celle qu'il avait ressentie.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?!

Ok, il l'avait plaqué après plus d'un an de relation pour le pyrobarbare mais merde ! Ça faisait trois ans !

Il devait l'avoir accepté depuis tant de temps !

Visiblement non au vu des roses qu'il avait soigneusement déposées pour lui.

Pour lui faire encore davantage de mal.

Pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien lui qui avait ruiné sa vie.

Pour lui ruiner sa vie comme il avait ruiné la sienne.

Mathieu pleura peu à peu en se remémorant la signification de ces deux roses :

La bleu, signifiant que leur amour était d'une puissance infini.

Et la blanche, symbole de leur amour éternel.

Amour qui n'avait été ni infini ni même éternel.

Mathieu avait préféré Bob, allant même jusqu'à ce fiancer avec lui.

Il pensait que malgré la rupture ils étaient restés en bons termes... Mais visiblement, ce n'était le cas que pour une seule personne de l'ancien couple.. Lui.

Le jeune homme d'un mètre soixante se leva alors et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour se laver, pensant fortement à sa délicieuse vengeance.

Il allait commencer par tuer son meilleur ami, avant de finalement le tuer à son tour avant de finalement se suicider. Un monde sans son merveilleux amant ne l'intéressant pas, c'était la meilleure solution qui lui était parvenue à l'esprit.

Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse ça ?

Antoine putain... Va te faire foutre, pensa l'homme de petite taille.

Mathieu s'imaginait déjà le visage de son ex dévasté en découvrant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami.

A ce moment, il repensa à son stage de tir forcé. Il ne l'avait jamais tant aimé qu'à ce moment précis.

-ET MERDE.

Il avait laissé son unique flingue chez lui, chez eux.

Il ne savait pas si il aurait la force d'y retourner, mais il devait le faire ou sa vengeance ne s'abattrait jamais sur cet être aux cheveux fous qui lui avait tout pris.

Il y retourna donc et y trouva des policiers, fouillant l'appartement.

-Mr Sommet ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis Alnia Ryu, chargée d'enquêter sur cette triste affaire. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un en voulant à votre fiancé ?

-Non.

-Et euh... Connaissez-vous la signification de ses deux roses ?

-Non plus.

-L'enquête n'avancera pas sans votre entière collaboration monsieur.

-Je le sais. Maintenant je veux prendre quelques affaires avant de sortir de ce lieu.

-Très bien. N'oubliez pas de passer par le commissariat et de rester toujours joignable, merci.

Et Mathieu fit ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est à dire prendre son flingue ainsi que quelques vêtements. Il quitta ensuite son ancien appartement sous le regard de la petite enquêtrice.

Il ne retournera pas à l'hôtel, pas immédiatement en tout cas.

Il se perdit dans les rues de Paris, se demandant s'il était suivi.

Après plus d'une heure à tourner, il se rendit chez le meilleur ami d'Antoine, sonnant pour l'informer de sa présence.

-Mathieu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Antoine n'est pas là ?

-Ben non pourquoi ?

Mathieu entra et s'assit tranquillement et attendit que son acolyte fasse de même avant de commencer à parler.

-Je suis désolé... Vraiment Nyo...Dit... Tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ?

-Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

-Merci.

Un bruit puissant, lourd, assourdissant, déchira alors le calme de la pièce tandis que le corps de Nyo, sans vie, tombait lourdement sur le sol, le tachant de son sang chaud et poisseux.

D'une main gantée, le meurtrier fit tomber le vase remplit de roses multicolores sur le sol.

Les douces pétales se tâchèrent de rouge tandis que le jeune homme partit, calmement, légèrement apaisé.

Il rentra directement à son hôtel, montant dans sa chambre avant de prendre une longue douche froide, dans le but de calmer son excitation dû à son récent meurtre.

L'eau froide, glaciale, caressait sa peau dénudée, calmant ses sens en alertes tandis qu'un son revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, martelant ses tympans.

Le même bruit, encore et encore.

Celui d'un homme appuyant sur la gâchette, lui, et d'une balle sortant, retirant toute trace de vie dans le corps d'un homme qui pourtant avait une grande place dans son cœur, Nyo.

Il n'y était pour rien. Et pourtant, il l'avait tué de sang froid, ne pensant qu'à se venger, supprimant de ce monde un être innocent qui ne l'avait pas mérité.

Oui, à présent qu'il avait la tête refroidit, il y voyait plus clair...

Et il s'en voulait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello les gens !**

 **On se retrouve donc pour le chapitre 3 ! (écrit à l'instant sur le pc du cdi x'D)**

 **Bref... Bonne lecture !**

 **Laissez une review ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !**

 **Je vous mange.**

 **Aru-nya**

* * *

Mathieu s'assit dans la douche, retenant ses larmes de couler sur son visage crispé.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?! Il avait tué le meilleur ami d'Antoine. Même plus que ça ! Son ami ! Il avait tué son ami ! Et qu'avait fait Nyo pour mériter ce triste sort ?! RIEN. ABSOLUMENT RIEN.

Il l'avait tué seulement pour faire mal à Antoine, seulement pour se venger.

Son Bob n'aurait jamais approuvé cela. Jamais. (Déjà, il l'aurait pas tué de cette manière, et ensuite, il aurait brûlé son corps.)

Sachant que de se lamenter n'aurait aucune action sur ce qu'il avait déjà fait, Mathieu se releva et se lava préconieusement, effaçant toute traces de sang sur son corps.

Puis il se rinça avant de sortir de la douche et de s'essuyer doucement puis il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain, dans le plus grand des calmes, se retenant toujours de déverser un flot de larmes continu.

Son regard dériva de naturellement, d'un geste lasse vers l'horloge.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien à faire, et il n'avait surtout, aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit, son esprit encore présent aux côtés de son ami qu'il avait froidement tué.

Il se coucha lentement, d'une telle lenteur que l'on aurait pu se demander s'il s'agissait réellement d'un être vivant, et se serra dans la couette, comme pour imiter l'enlacement de son ancien amour, aujourd'hui décédé.

Il plongea dès ce moment dans un profond sommeil sans aucun rêve apparent.

Il se sentait secoué, comme si quelqu'un pensait que son corps n'avait rien d'humain mais était entièrement celui d'un arbre fruitier, tel un prunier.

On criait son nom lui semblait-il, alors, dans un effort surhumain, il ouvrit ses yeux bleutés et découvrit au-dessus de lui, le visage inquiet de son bien-aimé amant.

-Mathieu ! ça va ?!

-Oui… Oui… Maintenant tout ira bien.

En disant cela, il sera l'homme si cher à son cœur et qu'il avait un instant, cru perdre à jamais.

Il le sera d'une force dont lui-même ne se croyait pas doté, le serrant comme si cela suffisait à sa vie entière, et à se convaincre que tout cela n'avait été qu'un sombre rêve.

Il le tira un peu plus délicatement vers le bas avant de l'embrasser.

Un baisser si vivant, si vrai, que Mathieu en versa une larme.

Une larme de joie, et d'un infini soulagement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi mon Mathieu… Alors chut, calme toi maintenant.

Chacune des paroles de ce grand homme était ponctuée par une douce caresse de sa main sur son dos, essayant désespérément de calmer son petit fiancé.

Très vite, ce dernier relâcha la pression de ses muscles, assimilant lentement qu'il ne s'agissait réellement que d'un terrible mauvais rêve et que son amant était avec lui.

Il respira son odeur, achevant définitivement de se calmer.

-Merci chéri.

-Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Puis ils se regardèrent, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, avant de s'embrasser langoureusement.

Leur amour prit dès cet instant un tournant plus sensuel.

Les caresses devinrent plus appuyées, les vêtements inexistants et leurs âmes s'abandonnèrent au corps de l'autre.

Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, où sous le jet d'eau délicatement chaude, ils continuèrent à s'aimer tendrement.

Au sortir de leur douche, ils furent surpris par un regard des plus glacials.

-NYAAA ! Antoine ! C'est quoi ce regard ?!

-La prochaine fois que vous m'invitez à dormir, faites-moi penser à refuser.

Les joues de Mathieu prirent dès cet instant une agréable couleur rosée.

La venue d'Antoine lui était complétement sorti de la tête, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait… D'effort au niveau des décibels.

-Désolé.

-C'est rien... ça me rappelle juste que je suis tellement seul. Faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi pas Nyo ?

-C'est mon meilleur pote ! C'est tout.

-Mouais… Ben démerdes toi.

-Mon amour, tu me brises le cœur.

-Il est à moué.

-Personne ne m'aime…

-Mais si…

-Samuel et Richard ne compte pas !

-Ah... Ben oui, personne ne t'aime.

-Rt si c'est triste.

-Je rt.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu veux un câlin ?

-Oui.

Câlin de groupe, explosion de rire, comme à chaque fois que l'individu à la chevelure des plus folles venait dans l'appartement du couple.

Puis ils se préparèrent un copieux petit déjeuner, la journée s'annonçant longue pour tous trois, ayant prévu de passer cette fantastique journée au parc d'attraction le plus apprécié par les enfants… J'ai nommé… Disney !

Bon… Manger, c'est bien.

Mais manger proprement, ça aurait été mieux !

En effet, mangeant comme pas possibles, les trois amis avaient littéralement dégueulassé la pièce et durent tous ranger avant d'enfin se préparer pour aller au parc.

Tout le monde prêt, ils se rendirent joyeusement au parc pour passer une journée qui se promettait d'être excellente et remplie de bonheur et d'éclat de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey !  
Oui beaucoup de publication sur ce compte aujourd'hui o/  
So ! Le chap 4 est enfin là.  
Une review sera toujours la bienvenu !  
Alnia et Nyathalie du Staff.

* * *

La journée avait été comme elle était promis.  
Entre les cris très peu masculin de monsieur 1m60 au sommet des montagnes russes et le magnifique moment où Antoine s'était cassé les cordes vocales dans le célèbre Ascenseur, la joyeuse bande d'amis avait bien rit.  
Mais le meilleur moment, selon Mathieu, ça avait été cette délicieuse barbapapa (sur le texte original j'ai écrit « Barbe à papa »...) manger avec son amant, tout en s'embrassant, rendant les baisers doux et sucrées grâce aux cristaux de nuage sucré qui pétillaient sur leur langue s'entremêlant.  
Antoine ne leur avait pas dit, mais il avait bien sur pris ce moment magique que vivait ses amis en photos. Il l'imprimerait en gros pour leur mariage. Ils diraient que ça les feraient chier, mais le sourire qui ornerait leur deux visage prouverait au photographe improvisé que tous deux appréciaient grandement ce présent.

Au moment de quitter le parc, Mathieu se heurta contre une jeune fille qui parlait tranquillement avec ses amies.

-Aie !

-Désolée...

-C'est pas grave .

-Bon... Aru Tu te bouges le cul ?!

-Oui ma Verlaine ! Attendey moi !

-Owi ma Rimbaud !

Et la jeune fille repartie en courant, sautant dans les bras d'une de ses amies qui possédait des cours cheveux bouclées, qu'elle caressa tout en l'écrasant avec un plaisir qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler.  
Tandis que ces jeunes femmes partaient enlacées, la plus petite sur le dos de la bouclée au pull orange, notre joyeux petit groupe les regardaient en souriant.

-Moi aussi!

-Quoi toi aussi ?

-PORTE MOI !

-Non.

-Mais... Méchant. ANTOINE ! PORTE MOI.

-Non.

-PERSONNE NE M'AIMEUH

-Si moi crétin '-'

-Alors... PORTE MOI !

-Non.

-Un câlin ?

-Oui.

Ils s'enlacèrent donc, tout en s'embrassant amoureusement tandis que leurs mains se mêlaient pour ne plus se quitter.  
Ils rentrèrent tous trois, se séparant à regret lorsqu'Antoine partit de son côté.  
Après quelques secondes de désespoir et de larmes, ils se rendirent chez eux, se jetant directement sous une douche brûlante.

Une fois propre et sec, ils allèrent dans le lit conjugal, paré de draps propres et de couleur grisâtre.  
Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau en se disant d'une voix sincère, attendrie, ensommeillée, et surtout amoureuse, un petit « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans une douce étreinte.

Un rayon chaleureux caressait son visage endormi, quand ce faisceau passa sur ses yeux clos, Mathieu grogna légèrement il envoya une main à sa gauche, constatant que le matelas était froid.

-M'amour ? Déjà levé ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le jeune homme ouvrit alors les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que la lumière soit aussi forte.  
Ce qu'il pouvait détester le matin.., surtout lorsque l'homme qui partageait sa vie n'était pas présent à ses côtés, lui susurrant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, le faisant délicieusement frissonner et surtout, surtout, il fait le café et lui apportait. Au lit. Si c'était pas un homme parfait ça... Et souvent avec une viennoiserie chaude en plus !

Mais là, non. Aucune mot doux, aucune odeur de café, ni de viennoiserie, et le lit était froid, plus dur qu'a l'accoutumé et les draps, différents.  
Ouvrant les yeux une bonne fois pour toute, il s'habitua au soleil.  
Les murs, les meubles, tous lui était inconnus.  
Il n'était pas chez lui.  
Où était-il ? Que faisait-il donc ici ?

Il se souvint soudainement de tout lorsque son regard capta un reflet renvoyé par un flingue.

Le sien.

Tout lui revint alors soudainement en mémoire.  
Douloureusement, faisant rouler quelques larmes sur son visage, témoignage de regrets infini pour cet acte immonde qu'il avait osé commettre.  
Une rage dévorante s'empara de lui.  
Une rage contre lui même, contre la vie, contre la mort, contre son amant qui l'avait quitté trop tôt, contre la police inefficace, contre Nyo pour être l'ami d'Antoine, et surtout, contre Antoine.  
Il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et pour tout ce qu'il était devenu à cause de lui.  
Il se vengerait, dut-il en perdre la en perdre la vie. Il se le jura, essuyant rageusement le flot de ses larmes d'une main, écaillant légèrement son épiderme.

Il tuerait Antoine et se tuerait ensuite.  
La boucle sera bouclée.

Son amour serait vengé, enfin. Et il irait ensuite brûler dans les immenses flammes de l'enfer pour l'éternité.


End file.
